La Voz
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Lucy tiene bastante tiempo siendo acosada por una voz que no la deja dormir, comer o distraerse. Nadie sabe además de ella, pero la atemoriza. Después de un tiempo todo parece tener sentido. Y comprobará si esa voz dice la verdad (One-Shot)


Molto bene!

Este es mi primer one-shot de esta serie, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Nos vemos abajo. _Allons-y!_

 **La Voz**

 **Por: Slash Torrance**

1

Había pasado un largo tiempo—largo para una niña de diez años—sin poder dormir. Lucy siempre destacó del resto de sus hermanas por ser sombría y deprimente a la corta edad que tenía; con unos grandes dotes para la escritura poética y su capacidad de crear historias oscuras, cómics, cuentos, novelas cortas y su amada poesía eran las cosas que figuraban en sus cajones. Bueno, y sus amadas historias de "La Princesa Pony".

Sin embargo, llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener una buena noche de sueño. Nadie se daba cuenta de sus ojeras por el largo flequillo que le tapaba media cara. Nadie notaba su voz soñolienta porque era muy silenciosa. Nadie escuchaba la voz que le impedía dormir porque sólo ella podía oírla. Dormir se volvió difícil incluso de día.

Sabía que esa voz era la responsable de su decadente estado de salud. Algunas noches no dormía más de tres horas, era raro si dormía cinco o seis, y podía considerarse una verdadera fortuna dormir una noche completa. Todo por el simple hecho de que estaba aterrada. Susurros y llanto eran las únicas cosas que podía escuchar, que le robaban el sueño todas las noches.

Esta noche, en particular, los susurros cesaron y dieron una calma de ultratumba en toda la habitación. Pero el llanto no se detuvo. Ella permaneció sentada en su cama mordiéndose las uñas y temblando. Lynn no se daba cuenta de nada—como todas las noches—. Luego, de un momento a otro, el llorar se detuvo. Vio el reloj y supo que eran las seis y media. Estuvo así desde medianoche. Pero bueno, ya no podía remediarlo; en muy poco tiempo tenía que fingir, debía despertarse e ir a la escuela. Su martirio se repetiría esa noche. Ya casi lo estaba imaginando.

2

Era una verdadera lástima que las llevaran a todas juntas a la escuela, así le era más difícil fugarse, pero no era idiota y solo lo hacía un par de veces a la semana. El parque estaba vacío por esas horas y no era trabajo esconderse de la policía, que reportaría una niña de diez años vagando fuera de la escuela sin dudarlo. Además, estar en el árbol trepada como si fuera una ardilla, le gustaba mucho, al igual que la época del año.

El otoño era su estación favorita, con los árboles quedándose marchitos, las decoraciones de Halloween, el ambiente tan tranquilo de las brisas entre las hojas muertas, llevadas por el viento. Muertas hasta la siguiente primavera. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue necesario treparse al árbol. Mientras tanto, ella estaba sentada con el céfiro otoñal peinándole su cabello delicadamente mientras escribía su poesía.

Las palabras que le daban refugio se concentraban en una historia que le encantaba por la pena figurando como trasfondo. La Diosa de la primavera, Perséfone, subyugada al malévolo Hades, Dios del Inframundo. Un lugar oscuro y aterrador. Un lugar que le encantaba. Había sido inspirada por su estación favorita, el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies y una tragedia griega.

3

 **Primavera en el Inframundo**

 _Muerta en medio de la nada_

 _La primavera se marcha doliente_

 _Sus flores se fundiéndose en la luna oscura_

 _Hades espera sonriente_

 _Perséfone estaba afligida_

 _Observando la cambiante naturaleza_

 _Llorando por su destierro al Estigia_

 _Muriendo junto a su creación alboroza_

 _Una fruta era la cadena_

 _Atada a la inmisericorde voz de los muertos_

 _Las Moiras forjaron cada hilo de su pena_

 _Ahora el invierno mataba cada uno de sus frutos_

4

Los bostezos se volvieron muy frecuentes al ingresar en el parque, no aguantaba mucho sin cerrar los ojos por el cansancio y las lágrimas por el ardor y el cansancio lo volvían todo más difícil. Ni siquiera tenía sabor en la boca, tenía los labios resecos. Lucy cerró su cuaderno y se concentró en el cielo nublado, sabiendo que pronto vendría Halloween y podía salir a pedir dulces; todos serían para Lily, pero le encantaba escuchar sus risitas cuando se manchaba de chocolate.

Adelgazó en ese tiempo, lo ocultaba muy bien con su ropa, además siempre había sido delgada. Tampoco nadie lo notaba. No era idiota, sabía que su cuerpo usaba energía demás para sostenerla cada día; era suerte que no pudiera conducir, o ya hubiera muerto en algún accidente por dormirse al volante. Para ser una niña, estaba cansada de su vida, pero le tenía miedo a la muerte.

Vio los alrededores, no parecía haber peligro, sólo unas cuantas madres cuidando a sus hijos en los juegos del parque, así que cerró los ojos. Necesitaba un poco de sueño para sostenerse un poco más durante el resto del día. Sintió cada músculo relajarse, su respiración haciéndose tranquila y perdió todo el sentido; el día pasó fugaz, descendía el crepúsculo y el sol le caló en los ojos. Al despertar ya estaba por hacerse de noche, había dormido demasiado, pero fue una de sus mejores siestas. Revisó que todas sus cosas estuvieran en orden, olvidándose que tenía el cuaderno en el regazo, el cual cayó cuando se levantó, el cuaderno se abrió en el poema que dejó inconcluso. Ahora había algo más escrito. Algo que la congeló de miedo.

 _...Ayúdame…_

—Suspiro.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrarlo y caminar hasta su casa. Ojalá no estuvieran muy preocupados.

5

Esa pequeña palabra la dejó sin cenar tranquila, sus ojos todavía querían descanso, pero tenía que disimular más. Con pesadumbre se dio una ducha antes de acostarse, a esas horas ya todos dormían. No les parecería extraño, ya que todos sabían de sus raras costumbres, más extraño sería que se duchara incluso más temprano; el agua de la regadera la ayudaba a calmarse, se sentó en la bañera dormitando a la par que el agua caliente la arrullaba. Sentía que hizo mucho esfuerzo, sus brazos le dolían y su energía estaba por el suelo, ahora seguiría una noche más en vela, por lo menos trataría de hacerla más amena.

Lynn apenas se movió cuando entró a la habitación, después de vestirse se recostó encendiendo su lámpara LED para leer sin molestar a su hermana. Le gustaba la fantasía, y más que gustarle el género, le gustaban los cuentos de Neil Gaiman; esta noche, destacándose de las demás, era fría en ciertos momentos, tan fría que logró acalambrarle las manos. Al terminar de leer, se acunó en posición fetal cerrando los ojos, escuchando su propia respiración, el libro se le resbalaba de las manos. Sus ojos se cerraban. Entonces… la voz.

… _Ayúdame…_

El sueño huyó de ella, sus ojos vidriosos se abrieron al escuchar el aterrador susurro a unos centímetros de ella. Ya no eran susurros ininteligibles, era una palabra exacta. Un aliento frío peinó su oscuro cabello y sintió _algo_ removerse en su nuca, un tacto gélido y aterrador que la hizo temblar. Quiso hablarle a Lynn, pero sabía que ella no escuchaba nada. Nadie lo hacía.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó susurrando.

No hubo respuesta. Esa noche también se atrevió a hablar, había tenido suficiente, y estaba más que harta por sentirse asustada, atrapada por las voces nocturnas. Tal y como lo supo, esa noche tampoco dormiría ¿Qué más daba? Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre.

6

—Lucy Loud.

Una semana pasó desde que escuchó esa voz, y no la volvió a escuchar, sin embargo, los susurros volvieron y los lamentos regresaron junto con ellos. Más noches en vela. Más noches cansadas. Creyó que se haría costumbre, mas no fue así, el miedo estaba presente para quitarle el sueño. Cuando lograba dormirse, una pesadilla de ella corriendo por un laberinto sin salida la despertaba en medio de la noche. Un sueño extraño, sabiéndose _un mal sueño_ porque se sentía perseguida, como si la multitud que escuchaba todas las noches la estuviera persiguiendo, pero, como era de suponer, cuando ella volteaba no había sino niebla, sombras y ramas secas.

—Lucy Loud.

Tampoco escribió nada, ni poesía ni sus cuentos, ni tampoco leyó la nueva aventura de su admirada princesa equina. Reprobó un examen, no entregó su proyecto de ciencias, no atendía a la voz de la maestra Shirley.

—¡Lucy Loud! ¡Despierta!

—Aquí—contestó distraída, pensando que era el pase de lista.

Sus compañeros rieron por su torpe respuesta, su maestra quería que continuara con la lectura acerca de Isaac Newton y el descubrimiento de la gravedad, una historia que se sabía mejor que la misma profesora. Se trataba de esas lecciones que repetían todos los años.

—Ya es jueves, señorita—dijo Shirley—. No quería llegar al extremo, pero has estado muy distraída en mis clases. Necesitaré hablar con tus padres.

—Están de viaje—respondió, Shirley alzó una ceja—¿Pasa algo?

—Me sorprende que no des respuestas como "un viaje corto, igual que nuestro paso en la tierra" o algo por el estilo ¿Te sientes bien?

Algo que odiaba mucho más que repasar lecciones de años anteriores, radicaba en la actitud que Shirley se empeñaba en mostrar; una maestra muy empática y agradable. Lucy la odiaba, pero no lo dijo, sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Guardo mis frases para la poesía que escribo, maestra Shirley.

—Bueno, igualmente necesitaré hablar con tu hermana Lori, la llamaré para que venga después de clases.

—Claro.

Un rato después sonó la campana, ahora tocaba la clase de deportes, luego vendría Lori.

7

Lori la vio sentada en la butaca al lado del aula de ciencias, se vieron unos segundos antes de que ella entrara. La mayor de los Loud ya era conocida por la mayoría de los profesores, pues si sus padres no estaban disponibles por el trabajo, era su responsabilidad acudir a los llamados, normalmente para recibir una queja de sus hermanos. Lo cual era cada mes.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —escuchó la voz de su hermana—¿Fue eso de la vida efímera y con poco sentido? ¿De vampiros que vendrán a chupar la sangre de todos? Ya hemos dicho cientos de veces que ella es así.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con sus pensamientos y su manera de expresarlos, señorita Loud—el vacío de la escuela le permitía escuchar todo—. Lucy ha estado más callada de lo normal estas últimas cinco semanas, no participa en clase, está distraída, no entregó su proyecto y se ausenta por lo menos una vez a la semana.

—Momento ¿Ella no asiste a clases?

Ahora estaba en graves problemas.

—Suspiro.

—¿Acaso no lo sabía? Ha faltado mucho últimamente. Hubiéramos llamado para informar, pero la escuela tiene las manos atadas cuando se trata de una o dos faltas, no se suele pedir justificante de nada, solo que se ponga al corriente con sus tareas. Se mantuvo en un nivel aceptable, por eso no informé nada antes.

—No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de hablar con ella cuanto antes.

—Eso es lo importante ahora—replicó antes de que Lori dijera algo más—. Lo importante es averiguar qué es lo que causa este comportamiento tan extraño ¿Han considerado darle atención psicológica?

—Mi hermana no es ninguna loca, profesora—Lori se escuchaba ofendida.

—Los psicólogos no sólo atienden a personas con enfermedades mentales, Lori, también pueden resolver esta clase de problemas cuando se presentan. Puede que haya algo más. Tal vez la intimidan, tal vez esté insegura.

Escuchar esos motivos le provocó sonreír. No la intimidaban, ella estaba sola porque quería estarlo, además pocos se le acercaban por su actitud tan sombría. Así le gustaba y estaba consciente de que Lori lo sabía.

—Lo hablaré con mis padres.

Esa frase siempre la usaba antes de aclarar en el auto que no diría nada con la condición de que ya no hubiera más altercados. Siempre funcionaba. Aunque esta vez, Lucy no estaba tan segura. Lori salió indicándole que la siguiera. El viaje era callado, sonaba uno de los discos de Luna—Aerosmith—pero nada más.

—Escucha, Lucy—empezó Lori con el sermón—. Ya sabes que no diré nada, pero debes prometer que esto ya no ocurrirá ¿Está claro?

—Ajá.

No contestó más. Lori sintió la necesidad de hablarlo.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto? Prometo no reírme, de verdad—aclaró con una sonrisa.

—¿Reírte de qué?

—La primera vez que me enamoré también tenía diez años—dijo bajando el volumen—. Me ponía irritable, no le hablaba a Leni, Luan o Luna, por miedo a que me fastidiaran. Haré de buena hermana mayor y no me reiré, lo prometo.

—El amor es una cosa fugaz y absurda, preparada para gente que quiere estar acompañada en su camino a la tumba, sabiendo que de todas formas los separarán para sepultarlos en lugares diferentes al final de su vida. En todo caso, prefiero irme sola.

Lori se quedó estupefacta. No entendía qué iba mal. Su maestra era la loca, Lucy era la misma de siempre. Sonrió acariciándole el cabello.

—Cielos, el tipo debe ser muy feo para que ni siquiera hables de él.

8

Durante toda la semana siguiente estuvo igual. Ya no le importaba si llamaban de nuevo a Lori, Lucy quería estar sola y seguía fugándose de clase, se volvía cada vez más astuta. Podrían reprochárselo si fuera a algún lugar peligroso o prohibido, pero ella buscaba su lugar de paz en la rama del viejo roble abandonado en la orilla más alejada del parque. Era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila y echar una siesta. Antes despertarse por el grito. Por la voz.

… _Ayúdame…_

La voz se volvía más nítida, la palabrase volvía más clara y Lucy se sentía más débil, como si absorbiera parte de su energía cada vez que se presentaba. La voz nunca respondía quién era ni qué quería—además de ayuda—durante todas esas noches hasta el sábado creyó que jamás se iría, pero entonces sucedió. La voz le dio una indicación, se volvía más doliente y también… se volvió conocida. Lucy regresó esa noche a su hogar, estaba aterrada, más pálida de lo normal y con más problemas de los que creía. Sus padres la castigaron y mandaron a dormir temprano. Lynn no objetó nada al encontrarla leyendo sus novelas, pues se trataba de un comportamiento normal, el mismo con el que fingía todos los días. Un rato más tarde, Lynn se acostó a dormir, sin saber que Lucy no siguió leyendo, ni tampoco se puso a escribir.

Sino que agarró su cuaderno para dibujar. También fue una indicación.

En la hoja blanca había un cúmulo de árboles retorcidos y siniestros, la luna menguante aclaraba toda la extensión del paisaje; al pie de ese montón de árboles, el dibujo de una niña y una sombra se tomaban de la mano. Una vez más, los vellos de su delgado y débil cuerpo se erizaron. Su mente se llenaba de dudas, porque podría tratarse de una trampa… y en otra parte de su mente, _una voz_ más racional le indicaba todo lo contrario.

… _Lucy… Por favor… Ayúdame_

—Sí… te ayudaré…

Peligroso para una niña de diez años, tal vez, pero el lado oscuro de la noche era así con todos. Dadas sus fuerzas decaídas, con ella incluso podía ser más agresivo. Eso no le impidió tomar su mochila con provisiones, su linterna y su fe de que nadie le haría daño. Salió de la casa con mucho silencio para no perturbar los sueños de nadie. Avanzó por la calle en la fría noche, con el viento soplando su cabello y las hojas crujiendo a cada paso.

9

El lado oscuro de la noche.

Lucy poco a poco lo dejó atrás junto a toda su fauna. Malvivientes que la miraban pasar, prostitutas que reían y cuchicheaban entre ellas y vagabundos hambrientos. Atrás se quedaron las luces de la ciudad y se internó en la abandonada autopista de las afueras, luego de un rato vino el campo y el bosque al que la voz le indicó acudir. Avanzó lo más que pudo antes de necesitar su linterna, y avanzar hasta el lugar indicado. El estómago se le retorcía por la incertidumbre y el miedo. Por fin, después de dos horas caminando y escuchar a los búhos que volaban por allí, llegó a una roca llena de musgo, un tronco nacía detrás de ella, la luna no alumbraba.

Tragando saliva se dedicó a buscar el árbol, no le fue muy difícil, ya había recibido instrucciones, por supuesto; lo rodeó, mirando más de cerca vio la marca indicada, un pedazo de corteza que jamás retoñó, como si le hubieran dado una tajada con un cuchillo. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y excavó con sus manos hasta hacerse sangrar los dedos, el dolor era poco comparado al cansancio por el sueño. Sintió el pedazo de madera en la palma de su mano. No era la raíz. Del suelo extrajo una pala oxidada, luego regresó al lugar de la roca y excavó con fuerza.

La luz de su linterna le permitió ver, excavó más aprisa cuando descubrió que la voz hablaba con la verdad. El corazón se le rompió. No tenía miedo. Sino que fue abatida por la angustia y la tristeza de saber que todo era cierto. Las lágrimas le enceguecieron y su grito de terror y dolor puro hizo eco por todo el bosque; todo era fríamente cierto… Ahí estaban los huesos que lo probaban. Adornados con una camisa naranja, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis, los restos de su hermano eran recorridos por escarabajos.

—¡Lincoln! ¡NO!

Sus lamentos le desgarraban la garganta, su corazón quiso detenerse, sus rodillas perdieron fuerza y cayó en cuclillas, rasguñándose con sus escasas y sangrantes uñas.

Dos años atrás, después del verano, Lincoln desapareció sin dejar rastro. Lo buscaron durante días, luego semanas, luego meses; sumergidos en la depresión y la tristeza, la familia Loud perdió toda esperanza de encontrarlo. No les importaba quién lo hizo ni por qué, lo único que querían era recuperar a su hermano. Ahora podían hacerlo.

Lucy lloró amargamente, negando una y otra vez, rogando al cielo solo se tratara de una pesadilla. Pero no fue así. La voz que la acosaba era la de Lincoln, y no lo supo hasta dos años después de escucharla por primera vez.

Dos años ignorando la voz de su hermano…

… _Gracias, Lucy…_

Sintió que peinaban su flequillo, luego un tacto gélido en su frente, al que le siguieron unos fríos labios.

… _Te amo, Lucy… las amo a todas… gracias…_

—También te amo, Lincoln…—dijo llorando—. Perdóname por no escucharte antes.

Ya no lo escuchó de nuevo, Lucy tomó un saco de su mochila y echó dentro los restos de Lincoln. Volvió a juntar la tierra con la pala, ocultando el sepulcro, y luego se fue de allí, cargando el saco de huesos hacia el amanecer. Todo lo que quisieron los últimos dos años fue recuperar a su hermano. Ahora por fin podían darle un digno entierro.

Ahora… los dos por fin podrían descansar.

—O—O—O—O—O—

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Lucy es mi personaje favorito y quería escribir de ella. Todo comentario es bienvenido. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido. Hasta la próxima.**

— **Slash.**


End file.
